Superhero Mom
by tayababy
Summary: Jack gives Emily a coffee cup for mother's day. Mother/Son relationship written in response to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27's Television Prompt #19 June Challenge


**Superhero Mom**

_**Jack gives Emily a coffee cup for mother's day. Mother/Son relationship written in response to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27's Television Prompt #19 June Challenge.**_

**Prompt: Desperate Housewives - "The Coffee Cup"**

_Mother's Day, May 2011_

Emily woke up slowly when she felt the covers around her ruffle and the mattress begin to move. She groaned a little, faking displeasure at the act, and tried to hide the smile that appeared when she heard Jack's infectious giggles erupt at the sound.

"Wake up mommy!" he called, jumping onto her legs carefully before crawling up her stomach. "Mommy!" he called again.

Emily sighed and slowly opened her eyes, faking blindness despite the fact there was hardly any light in the room.

"Do you know what day it is?" the little boy asked excitedly.

"Jack, what time is it?" Emily mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Um," the seven year old trailed off. "A little after six?"

Emily turned to see the digital clock across the room, and let her head fall back into the pillows with another sigh. "Jack, what did I tell you about waking me up on weekends when we're not working?"

"Not to." The boy replied sheepishly. "But it's Mother's Day, Mommy, and I got you a present!"

Emily smiled at that revelation. The day's event had slipped her mind; she'd been up with two-month-old Audrey most of the night and didn't get much sleep. "That it is, Jackster," she smiled at him. "Where's daddy?"

"With Audrey," he huffed. "She was crying really, really loudly so he took her down to the basement so she wouldn't wake you up."

Emily opened her arms and summoned the boy to her. He fell against her chest and hugged her, never wanting to let go again. "Did you know that this is my first mother's day, baby?" she asked quietly. Jack shook his head against her breasts. "Well it is, because this year I have Audrey as well as you."

"But you had me last year, too," he mumbled into her chest.

"I did," she replied softly, running a hand up and down his pyjama covered back. "But last year you were still calling me 'Emmy', and this year I'm mommy, so that makes a big difference."

Jack pulled his face out of her chest and looked up into her eyes. "Really?"

"Yep," she nodded. "Really really."

"Cool!" his face immediately broke out into another giant smile, more like the energetic and happy boy she loved. "Stay there!" he demanded before jumping off the bed and running out of the room quickly.

Emily sighed and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Yes, this was her first official mother's day, and she was slightly disappointed that her daughter had a nasty ear infection, causing her discomfort most of the time. She smiled widely again as Jack ran back into her room, sloppily-wrapped present in hand, and rejumped on the bed, bounding up to land in her lap.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy," he beamed, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and handing her the object.

"Wow, thanks baby!" she exclaimed, none of her enthusiasm faked.

He slipped off her lap and cuddled into her side, watching with barely-contained enthusiasm as she tore the wrapping paper just like he did.

She let the paper drop to her lap and pulled the bubble wrap from the object. When she saw what it was, she gasped.

Emily was holding a coffee cup. It wasn't just any ordinary coffee cup; this one had female superheroes on it and was inscribed with 'Superhero Mom'.

Tears came to her eyes, and she looked at her son with a wide smile on her face. "Thank you, Jack," she whispered, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. "This just became my lucky mug."

"Will you keep it on your desk when you go back to work?" he asked hopefully.

"Jack, this mug will give me courage and hope, it will keep me safe, and it will always remind me of you," she whispered, trying not to cry.

"So we did well then?" Aaron's voice came from the door.

Emily looked up to see him there, cradling baby Audrey in his arms.

"You did very well."


End file.
